The subject of the present invention is a utensil for cooking food.
Cooking utensils having series of raised portions in their bases for enabling food to be cooked so as to achieve a final aesthetic effect of the cooking corresponding to that produced by cooking on a grill are known.
The object of the present invention is to propose a utensil of the type described above which permits even better cooking of the food than that offered by known utensils.
This object is achieved by means of a utensil for cooking food comprising a base and a rim, the base having raised portions on the inside of the utensil, characterized in that the rim also has raised portions on the inside of the utensil.